


Vying for Power

by ImperialRemnant



Series: The Kylux Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, I didn't want to do something hella long because what are their characters like even??, Love/Hate, M/M, Mostly Hate, Random title, Speculation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, this is why i hope they're not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing would bring me more joy than to see you dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vying for Power

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut (and this definitely isn't), but I had to do something slash-y. I don't know anyone who actually ships this so please don't judge or hate me. Except you're reading this so I mean?

"The torture of the Resistance member should be left to me," Kylo Ren was so insistent on being a pest. Constantly following General Hux, expecting him to follow _his_ orders?

Starkiller Base was his. And this so called Knight could stop trying to tell him how to do his job.

"It’s being handled," Hux lied to him. Truth be told, Dameron was holding against their torture methods quite well.

"No, it’s not," Kylo persisted, "The Dark Side of the Force-"

Hux couldn’t help but scoff, causing Kylo to stop mid-sentence.

"I do not have time for this Force-" Hux waved his hand, not finishing the sentence, unable to find the right word. He stopped walking, they were lucky to be in an empty corridor. He took a step closer to the Knight, "so go and do your job."

"You’re not in charge of me," Kylo’s voice low.

"And you’re not in charge of me," Hux realised the standstill they were at. Neither wanted to listen to the other. This was certainly complicated.

"So we need to work together."

Okay that made sense, Hux hated to agree with Kylo, but still... he didn’t like it.

"And I’m telling you," Kylo continued, "I can make Dameron talk. Just give me five minutes at the most, I can do it in less."

Now they both stood very close, barely a gap between them. Hux hated looking at the mask, not seeing someone’s face annoyed him. Expressions were one of the only ways to really read people.

As if sensing Hux’s thoughts (which he probably did), Kylo lifted off his helmet. His expression still remained a poker face. Unreadable. Punching him would have been pleasant, but Hux wasn’t _that_ unprofessional.  

"Nothing would bring me more _joy_ than to see you _dead_ ," He said instead.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. Perhaps to have the crude blade of the Knight’s saber in his chest. That didn’t happen. Instead, Kylo laughed. Then their faces were somehow closer, Hux hadn’t even realised. Nose bumping, lips almost brushing.

"Everyone dies, General," Kylo still sounded amused, warm breath. "But the Force allows for power."

"Power comes from diligence," Hux insisted. Then he took a step away, having become disgusted by the closeness. "If you can get Dameron to talk, do it. Then report back straight to me."

"Personally?" a raised eyebrow, sly grin, amused tone.

Hux could only roll his eyes, walking off.

"I’ll see you in your chambers soon, General," He heard Kylo laughing.

The asshole.

 


End file.
